Episode 148
Das tragische Liebeslied des Schicksals, Teil 2 ist die 148. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Die Geschichte ist immernoch eine Rückblende von Kaede, nun geht es darum wie Onigumo als Naraku versucht das Shikon no Tama an sich zu nehmen und Inu Yashas und Kikyōs Liebe zu vergiften. Detaillierte Handlung Durch ihre Liebe zu Inu Yasha wirkt Kikyō etwas fröhlicher und entspannter, was Kaede sehr freut. Kikyō schminkt sich die Lippen mit dem Make-Up von Inu Yashas Mutter und Kaede meint zu Kikyō, dass sie sehr schön sei mit rotgeschminkten Lippen. Trotz all der positiven Gefühle, ahnt Kaede, dass Kikyō innerlich nicht so glücklich ist, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Kaede will nun Kikyō helfen & sie unterstützen bei der Beschützung des Shikon no Tama und trainiert sich im Bogenschießen. Sie ist nicht ganz so gut dadrin und seiht dies ein, da kommt Kikyō hinzu und hilft Kaede beim Zielen mit Pfeil und Bogen. Kikyō geht dann weiter und weiß nun nicht, wie sie zu ihrer Liebe zu Inu Yasha stehen soll, sie scheint in Gedanken versunken und macht erstmal einen Spaziergang. In der Zwischenzeit wird das Dorf angegriffen, Inu Yasha und Kaede kämpfen gegen die Yōkai die das Dorf vernichten wollen, Kikyō kommt dann hinzu geeilt und unterstützt die beiden. Inu Yashas Hände bluten durch den Kampf, Kaede kann nicht viel ausrichten und Kikyō ist von ihren Gefühlen abgelenkt. Als Kikyō droht von einem Yōkai getötet zu werden, will Kaede eingreifen, Kikyō kommt aber zu vor und tötet den Yōkai, dabei trifft sie aber auch Kaede mit einem Pfeil ins Auge. Am Ende können alle Yōkai getötet werden und das Dorf ist wieder sicher. Inu Yasha und Kikyō treffen sich danach erneut, sie macht sich Vorwürfe, dass sie Kaede so schwer verletzt hat. Inu Yasha meint, sie soll es nicht so eng sehen, da sowas im Kampf schon mal passieren kann. Kikyō meint dann, ob Inu Yasha nur für den Kampf lebt, oder ob er auch ohne das Kämpfen glücklich sein könnte. Inu Yasha versteht nicht ganz was Kikyō meint, sie wirft dann ein, er sei ein halber Mensch und könne, wenn er es wolle zu einem vollen Menschen werden mit dem Shikon no Tama. Sie sagt, dass, wenn Inu Yasha mit dem Shikon no Tama zum Menschen werden würde, wäre das Shikon no Tama gereinigt und würde für immer zerfallen, sie hätte so alle Sorgen los und könnte ein ganz normales Leben führen. Inu Yasha begreift und stimmt dem Plan zu. Da aber Naraku dem Gespräch bei wohnte, will er die Vernichtung des Shikon no Tama verhindern und schmiedet einen grausamen, teuflischen Plan. Als Inu Yasha verwandelt greift er Kikyō an und meint er habe sie nur belogen und ausgenutzt, um an das Shikon no Tama zu kommen. Kikyō fühlt sich innerlich sehr verletzt, kann aber nichts tun, da sie an der Schulter schwer verletzt wurde von Naraku im Inu Yasha-Outfit. Naraku nimmt, das Shikon no Tama an sich und legt es in Kikyōs Haus zurück, um seinen Plan fortzuführen und macht sich nun ran, den Hanyō in den Tod schocken zu wollen. Als Kikyō verkleidet attackiert Naraku nun Inu Yasha, der ist verwirrt und denkt Kikyō habe ihn nur vom Shikon no Tama fernhalten wollen, um ihn so zu schwächen. Der echte Inu Yasha ist nun sauer auf Kikyō und stiehlt, das von Naraku platzierte Shikon no Tama aus Kikyōs Haus. Die Dorfbewohner jagen ihn und auch Kikyō kommt, schwer verwundet hinzu. Sie meint, er habe sie nur benutzt und betrogen und soll nun büßen. Inu Yasha ist zufällig vor dem heiligem Baum und Kikyō kann ihm mit einem ihrer heiligen Pfeile dort bannen. Inu Yasha meint, dann seine Tat war falsch und ist bereit zu sterben. Der Bann wirkt und Inu Yasha fällt in einen tiefen Schlaf. Kikyō ist zu schwer von Naraku verletzt wurden und meint zu Kaede, dass ihre Leiche und das Shikon no Tama zusammen verbrannt werden sollen, damit das Juwel für immer verschwindet und vor bösen Mächten sicher ist. Kikyō stirbt und so verschwindet das Shikon no Tama erst einmal as der materiellen Welt. Die Rückblende ist beendet und Kaede meint, sie habe immer noch nicht verstanden, was genau vor 50 Jahren passierte. Am Ende der Episode sieht man, den Tag als Kagome Higurashi geboren wurde. Opa Higurashi wartet vor dem Zimmer und ist schon ganz aufgeregt, endlich eine Enkeltochter zu haben, er spring wie wild auf dem Gang der Klink rum und ist außer sich vor Freude. Im Zimmer ist Mama Higurashi uns hält die eben neugeborene Kagome in den Armen. Sie sagt dann zu Kagome: "Ich nenne dich Kagome, "KA-GO-ME". Schön dich kennen zulernen kleine Kagome" und lächelt zu frieden. Dann sieht man wie Mama Higurashi Kagome wie in den Armen hält und ein rosafarbener Schimmer leuchtet im Bauch von Baby-Kagome auf, der Schimmer des Shikon no Tama. Kategorie:Episoden